


Only Child

by TinyButDeadly (Sigery97)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Posting it anyway, this might be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigery97/pseuds/TinyButDeadly
Summary: Adam has some issues with Shiro's space dad status





	Only Child

**Author's Note:**

> Shiro has/had a boyfriend. Yay for LGBT+ representation

"Takashi... you're alive," Adam stuttered.

"Yeah I am," Shiro replied slowly.

Adam rushed forward, throwing his arms around Shiro. "You are alive," he said again. Shiro quickly wrapped his arms around Adam as well.

After a moment, the two separated, hands still entwined. Adam looked over at the others who had been watching and frowned. "Takashi, I thought we agreed on one."

"What?" Shiro looked confused.

"We agreed on a single child. That is more than one child," Adam said, pointing at the group.

"Adam-"

"One. Uno. Singular. Just Keith. No more."

**Author's Note:**

> I will see myself out now.


End file.
